Misadventures of Haruka and Seiya
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Random "adventures" Haruka and Seiya get into. Updated as ideas come to me.
1. Chapter 1

So, instead of going to bed early like I should for work Sunday morning, I gives you a random story that's been floating in my head for a while. Purely comical. Enjoy as I now shuffle off to bed.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be able to afford a car like one of Haruka's....

* * *

Ten'ou Haruka and Seiya Kou were in trouble. The two had elected to stay behind while the rest of the Senshi and Starlights had gone out on a shopping trip. Thinking that they'd be okay, the blonde and raven haired Senshi had contented themselves to lounging around at the Outer's manor. Unfortunately, the two forgot to consider that the girls might be out longer than they said. It was shopping after all.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Seiya looked up at Haruka. "Make some food or something."

"Do I look like your servant?"

"You've lived on Earth your whole life. You know how to work the stuff here."

"And what did you three do for food when you were the last time?"

"...Taiki and Yaten did the cooking."

Haruka sighed and got up from looking through a car magazine. "Fine. But you're coming too. I've never had to cook before." Seiya nodded and the two ventured slowly into the kitchen. Haruka made her way to the pantry and looked for something easy to make.

"Soup should be simple...or ramen..."

"We'll make both."

Nodding in agreement, the two warriors got the food and went to the counter. "The soup says stove top or microwave..."

Haruka thought a moment. "Microwave it. The ramen needs to be stove cooked... I'll work on the ramen."

"I'll get the soup then." Grinning, Seiya followed the directions on the soup can. The contents were placed into a bowl and the dish was stuck inside and covered as instructed. She hit the buttons for the time, not realizing she had inputted too many zeros. Her task done, the Starlight went over to watch Haruka.

The blonde had managed to get the pan filled with water and was watching it, waiting for it to boil. Seiya joined her and the two waited....and waited....

"Try it in the stove itself, not on the top." And before Haruka could protest, the Starlight had shoved the pan in the stove and hit some buttons. Haruka winced then frowned, smelling something followed by a loud pop.

The two Senshi jumped and turned, staring at the microwave. "Its an enemy!!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid...its just...too hot or something..." Grabbing a pot lid, she held it up like a shield and cautiously approached the microwave. Before she could stop the appliance, Seiya tugged on her shirt.

"Uh...Ten'ou? Do stoves usually smoke like that?"

The blonde turned and stared in horror. The plastic from the pot handle had melted off and was starting to smolder and burn in the oven. "Shut it off!" Seiya rushed off to comply. Haruka turned back to the microwave but it was too late. A loud bang sounded at the beeping and the blonde slowly opened the door. Soup was burnt on the inside of the microwave while some of it dripped slowly to the floor.

Turning, she watched as Seiya had some better luck at keeping the stove from melting. Seiya looked up at Haruka. "Uh...pizza?"

**- - - - - - - - - -**

A few hours later found Haruka and Seiya outside, tuning up one of Haruka's faster motorcycles. Hearing cars, the two looked up as the others came back.

"You owe me five bucks Yaten. I told you the house would still be standing," Taiki smirked. Scowling, the fey paid the money and glared at Seiya, as if blaming her for failing to prove her right in the bet.

"Did you two get along?" Michiru asked.

"Of course!" Haruka smiled. "We can work together when we need to."

Nodding, Michiru headed inside with the rest of the Senshi. Haruka glanced at Seiya and was about to say something when a scream echoed from the house.

"TEN'OU HARUKA!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU _**AND**_ SEIYA _DONE_ TO MY KITCHEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sharing a panicked look, the two leapt on Haruka's motorcycle and sped off towards the city to try and escape Michiru's wrath.

* * *

Well, that's it. Anymore random and bizarre ideas I get for Haruka and Seiya to get into, I'll add another chapter. Until then, hope you liked it. Might update this chapter some in the future but no idea. So to prevent me from rambling, I'll leave you to (hopefully) review.


	2. Born This Way

Sorry I've been away for so long. Real life was a b*tch this past year. Anyways, it's not much but I hope you like what my mind came up with for this chapter of randomness. Hope it amuses.

As usual, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

Haruka looked through the costume shop, wondering what she could wear for Halloween this year. Months had passed since the stove incident and surprisingly she and Seiya were still alive. But both were no longer allowed to be alone in any place an innocent stove was. Usagi was amused that she was at least a better cook than the two. Of course, Rei had been quick to point out that Usagi's food really wasn't edible as well.

Grumbling some, she continued looking through the costumes. Most of the good ones had clearly been taken. _That's what I get for waiting so long to find a costume to Rei's costume party..._

"Heya Ten'ou!"

Haruka scowled and turned to look at Seiya. "Seiya."

"Michiru let you back into the bedroom yet?" she smirked. Seeing the scowl and dark look on Haruka's face made her laugh. "Guess not. You did almost try to burn her house down."

"You're the idiot who put the damn stove top pot in the damn oven!"

"Whatever. Ancient history. So. What are you going to be for Halloween this year?"

"No idea."

"You could always show up in an actual dress and give everyone a heart attack."

"I do wear skirts y'know."

"Oh..."

"What are you going as?"

"You'll see," she returned. She suddenly grinned. "I got an idea. Tell me what you think..."

Rei looked at the clock. She was in a blue body suit with markings, looking like one of the Na'vi from Avatar. Ami was dressed up as Nancy Drew; Makoto as a mad scientist; Minako was in a Supergirl costume. Usagi was dressed up like a cat. As for the Outers, Setsuna had matched costumes with Taiki in a manner of speaking. She wore a pair of dark pants, a dark blue shirt with a shoulder holster under a long coat while Taiki had donned a wig along with a suit, glasses, and a trench coat, looking like the tenth Doctor from _Doctor Who _while Setsuna looked more like Captain Jack Harkness. Yaten was playing the part of Rose Tyler. Hotaru was dressed up like a butterfly while Michiru was dressed up in the outfit Princess Leia had worn while captured by Jabba from _Star Wars_.

"Mou, where's Seiya and Haruka?" Usagi whined.

"Oh...my...god..." Minako gaped, looking at the entrance of the shrine. The Senshi turned and stared slackjawed as two figures walked over. One was wearing a skin tight outfit with some reflective looking small pyramids on it while a mirrored mask caught the light, a chin length blonde haired wig on the head though as the figure got closer the others could see that black hair was poking out a little.

The other figure was wearing a short gold dress, the bodice having what could best be described as cones covering the chest area. Long blonde hair hung down the person's back while fishnets covered the long legs.

"What...Haruka!" Michiru sputtered.

Haruka shifted some, fidgeting with the gold dress. "Hey..."

"What the hell are you!" Yaten sputtered.

"Madonna! She was big in the eighties..."

"There's a reason for that," Taiki snickered.

"Hey, this was your genius leader's idea. And frankly, at least I'm more normal looking that her."

"What?"

"Wannabe disco ball here. Meet Lady Gaga."

"SEIYA!" everyone exclaimed. Seiya grinned and waved.

"It's unique!"

"It's...something..." Michiru agreed, looking at Haruka. "Well...it's certainly...not something I'd expect you to wear Haruka."

"I'm never wearing this again. It's uncomfortable as hell."

"And here I was expecting to show up as each other," Makoto muttered.

"Then they wouldn't be wearing costumes," Yaten pointed out.

"Shut up!" Seiya and Haruka making the others laugh more.

* * *

Yeah it's short but :shrug: I think it's amusing. And come on, how can Seiya and Haruka being dressed up as Lady Gaga and Madonna not be amusing?


End file.
